


Where All The Stars Align

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, also i've never had sangria if u cannot tell, also rizzy can choke, this is mainly an outlet for me to express why climon should choke, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Raphael is dressed up more so than usual. His suit is all black and paired with red tie. He looks beautiful and Simon’s heart aches for him.But the thing is: Raphael didn’t come alone.No, he finds Raphel by the bar with a tall man. He’s gorgeous and serious, much like Raphael. Simon feels his heart sink when he sees the pair. The man is nothing like Simon and it makes the fledgling’s heartbreak.or a fix-it for 2x08 where Simon hallucinates Raphael at Magnus'





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is from _[this request](https://verysapphic.tumblr.com/post/157590723088/basically-in-my-prompt-simon-sees-raphael-at-the)_ and i am so glad i finally got to write it. i went a little crazy and it was hard to write the scene where clary yells at simon about maia from simon's pov bc he's not really saying what he said in the episode?? know what i mean?
> 
> either way, i hope i did well. i got a bit carried away, but i like it. idk if you can tell but i really really hate climon and think that they should not be together lmao. also rizzy sucks.
> 
> i used translate for the spanish (correct me if it's wrong, but i think it's right) bc i took three years of french with my dumb ass and now i regret it. c'est la vie. (translation: yolo)
> 
> title from you and i by pvris bc i love that gay shit!!

Over the past few weeks, Simon’s learned to be grateful.

He’s grateful for his best friend, Clary, who he supposes is now more than a friend. He’s grateful for the fact they can remain almost as close as they were before this whole shadow world mess and he’s grateful she’s chosen to give him a chance and allowed him to be her date for Magnus’ party.

He’s grateful for his family and having that brief period of being with them after his transition to vampirism. He has started to miss them again, but knows now, more than ever, that he must learn to control himself better before allowing himself to be near them again. It’s hard, but he’s glad to have people to help him keep himself grounded and busy.

He’s incredibly thankful for Magnus. The man has become sort of an inspiration for the young vampire and a mentor. The warlock as opened his arms for Simon and taught him to not give up and always try to help when others’ need your assistance. He’s also showed him that if you aren’t in a place to be helpful, then it’s best to refuse for your own sake. 

Although he and the clan leader aren’t on good terms quite yet, he’s eternally grateful for Raphael. Since the day he was turned, Raphael has tried to train Simon in the basics of being a well adjusted blood sucker. He tried to teach Simon how to restrain his desire for blood, how to fight using his vampire abilities, and how to be a good leader and child of the night. 

Simon still kind of hates himself for breaking Raphael’s trust.

Either way, he’s grateful for so many people who’ve entered his life recently and who he’s gotten the chance to see a different side of. But right now, Simon is very appreciative of Maia’s amazing ability to infuse alcohol and blood.

The sangria is almost heavenly as it slides down Simon’s throat. He wonders if it’d be more difficult or even possible at all to get drunk as a vampire. He supposes he’s always been a bit of a lightweight, so it shouldn’t be much more difficult. He reminds himself not to drink too much. The shadowhunters already find him annoying and he can’t imagine what they’ll think of him while he’s intoxicated.

An hour and two sangrias later, Simon’s brain is feeling rather fuzzy. He sets down his glass on the nearest flat surface and goes to look for Clary. He finds her in Magnus’ living room and notices that around them, the party is now in full swing. Shadowhunters and the occasional downworlder are crowding the loft, chatting and laughing. As her face comes into focus, Simon realizes Clary is not laughing.

“Clary, hey. I’ve been looking for you.” He tells her.

“In Maia’s arms?” Clary seems upset and Simon can’t seem to figure out why.

“What? I have barely spoken to Maia all night. I’ve mostly been talking to Raj. What’s going on with you?” Simon is sobering up fast with worry.

“That’s it? That’s seriously all you have to say?” It seem like she hasn’t even listen to what Simon said. Something’s going on here. 

Clary’s face falls and tears well up in her eyes. Simon cups her face in her hands, but she doesn’t react. “So, you make out with Maia?” She asks, incredulously .

“Clary, you’re not making sense. I didn’t kiss Maia. Listen, I’m going to get Magnus. Maybe he can help.” Simon offers, trying to get through to Clary.

“I cannot believe this is happening.” She tells him and tries to walk away. Simon pulls her back and looks into her eyes.

“I need you to stay here. I’ll right back.” He turns to leave, but Clary just mumbles something and runs off. He loses her in the sea of people and stands there a minute trying to collect himself from his weird encounter with Clary before going to look for the warlock.

++++++++++

As hard as he tries, he can’t find Magnus or Clary. He does find someone else though. Someone he’d never expect to see at a party like this.

Raphael is dressed up more so than usual. His suit is all black and paired with red tie. He looks beautiful and Simon’s heart aches for him. 

But the thing is: Raphael didn’t come alone.

No, he finds Raphel by the bar with a tall man. He’s gorgeous and serious, much like Raphael. Simon feels his heart sink when he sees the pair. The man is nothing like Simon and it makes the fledgling’s heartbreak. 

It sooths the pain a little to see how happy the older vampire seems around the mystery man. He looks relaxed and content, which is the opposite of how he is like when he is around Simon. Simon makes him high-strung and irritated.

He goes out onto the balcony in need of fresh air though he doesn’t really need to breathe at all. When he arrives, he nearly bumps into Raj.

“Simon, what’s wrong?” The shadowhunter asks, shocked at Simon’s suddenly uncomposed appearance. 

“Nothing.” He lies. 

“Whatever, man. You just look paler than usual.” Raj comments. Simon shakes his head and looks back over at Raphael. The other man is laughing now and Simon hates the guy he’s with. He’s only ever gotten Raphael to actually laugh once (at Simon’s own expense when he fell down the stairs once) and no one is worthy of hearing such an angelic noise.

“What are you staring at so intense like that?” Raj inquires. “Jace?” He tries to look where Simon is looking, but only see’s the blonde. He wonders if he’s missed some sort of argument between the two.

“No, the vampire.” Simon corrects.

Raj laughs. “There’s no vampire over there. In fact, I think you were the only one invited.”

Simon is thoroughly addled for the second time that night. “You don’t see the two handsome man over there? Black suits?”

The other man shakes his head. “Just Jace. I don’t know if I’d call Jace handsome.” Simon rubs his temples and walks away from Raj with no other words.

He goes to lean against the railing and tries to gather his thoughts. Is he hallucinating? That would explain why Clary thinks he kissed Maia. But why would he imagine Raphael with another guy? And why did he feel so enraged by it?

He leans further over and closes his eyes. The breeze feels good and helps his slowly formulating headache. If he’d known coming to this party would be so disorienting, he would’ve declined and attempted to convince Clary to go to a movie with him. She’d probably manage to drag him here anyways.

Once he feels well enough, he opens his eyes to the street below. There, he sees two figures. He can just quite make out Isabelle and Raphael.

Shocked, he looks back to where he swore he just saw Raphael and there’s no one there. Not even Jace.

He shakes his head and looks back down to the door of Magnus’ building to find Isabelle and Raphael standing close enough to make his stomach feel upset. He physically feels sick looking at the two of them together. He watches up until Isabelle moves her hand to the side of the vampire’s face. He looks away, knowing what’s coming.

Simon’s had enough of watching Raphael with other people. The night just gets worse as he runs into Magnus and he tells Simon that something has happened to Alec. He rushes to the roof to find the dark haired shadowhunter lying down, passed out. He looks okay, so Simon assumes that whatever happened is over now.

Clary mentions something about Maia again and Simon is too exhausted to argue with her. Magnus seems to know what’s going on, but doesn’t tell anyone yet, leaving briefly while the group begins to argue.

He sees Jace and suddenly, he’s not tired anymore and his anger is boiling over. He knows it’s not Jace’s fault but that doesn’t stop him from taking all his frustrations out on him. 

He yells at him until Magnus comes back, casting a spell that causes everyone to get quiet again. The fog that’s settled over Simon dissipates and Simon can think clearly again. He still can’t explain the Raphael thing, but he knows the second he has the chance, he needs to talk to Clary about what he’s feeling.

++++++++++

That chance doesn’t come until the end of the ‘party’. After everyone has come back to their senses, it’s a whirlwind of finding this other warlock who enchanted them and sending her to Idris. Then, they all try to figure out what Valentine might want with Magnus’ spellbook.

Coming up with nothing, they all begin to head home. Simon doesn’t really have a home so he decides to go back onto the balcony and think some more. That’s where Clary finds him. 

“Hey, you.” She smiles sadly, bumping her hip against his as she stands beside him.

“Hey.” He mirrors her expression.

“You know what you said to me when I was under that spell? Well, what I thought you said.” She asks.

“No. What’d I say?” He wonders if he said something really bad and his anxiety spikes at the thought. He never wants to hurt Clary, not under any circumstance.

“You said, ‘you’ll never understand what it’s like to live like this.’” She explains. Simon looks at her and she’s crying again. He goes to comfort her, but she shakes her head. “No, Simon, you were right.” 

At her words, Simon’s eyes begin to tear up too. “What are you trying to say?” 

“I can’t give you what you need. I’m always going to be too wrapped up in my own problems and you have your own too. As much as I hate it, we are apart of two different worlds now. Two incredibly separate worlds.” She tells him, pain in her eyes. 

“No, no. We can fix this. We can get through this, Clary. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” He’s fully sobbing now at the prospect of losing her.

Clary takes her friend’s hand in both of hers and holds it tightly. “Simon, we both know that’s not true anymore. I am always going to be your friend, but we aren’t meant for more than that.” As she says it, Simon immediately knows she’s right. 

“Did Raj tell you?” Simon wipes his eyes and wonders when his best friend got so wise. He guesses finding out your father is evil and the death of your mother does that to some people.

“He may have mentioned you hallucinating some ‘handsome vampire’.” She smiles.

“I’m going to kill him.” Simon jokes and as he watches Clary laugh, he knows deep down that everything will be okay between the two of them.

++++++++++

A few days and a pep talk from Clary later, Simon finds himself waiting for Raphael at Central Park. After Magnus learned of the plan, he was eager to get the clan leader to agree to meet Simon. Raphael was reluctant, but finally agreed.

Simon kept asking Clary if she was okay with this, but he had a hard time believing her assurances. Sometimes, he’ll look in her eyes and see a sadness and his face falls. She always encourages him and continues to be the one to put other people’s happiness before her own. Simon really loves her, even if it’s only platonically.

The wind is whipping at Simon’s face and though he doesn’t feel the cold bite of it, he still pulls down the sleeves of his sweater over his palms. He’s sitting on the bench and the empty park does little to calm his nerves. A few minutes pass before he hears footsteps.

Raphael looks lost and like he’s not sure why he came, but he sits next to Simon anyways. Neither of them speak and it takes nearly three minutes before the words Simon’s been holding in, spills out of his mouth.

“I saw you with Isabelle the other night.” He tells Raphael. It’s not what he was intending on saying and he shake his head when he sees the panic on Raphael’s face. “No, no. You don’t have to talk about it. Izzy explained to me what happened. She hates herself for it and you two will need to talk, but you don’t have to worry.”

“Why did you tell me this then?” Raphael voice still as an edge to it and Simon does not like it.

“Because I thought you kissed her.” Simon admits. “I didn’t like the idea of you kissing someone. Someone that wasn’t me.”

Raphael smiles. “Oh, fledgling. _Eres tan estúpido como eres hermoso._ I thought you knew?” 

Simon is confused. Again. “Thought I knew what?” 

“I thought you knew I don’t like girls. Simon, I’m gay.” He laughs and Simon runs as hand through his own hair, chuckling a bit himself.

“That makes this easier.” 

It’s Raphael’s turn to be befuddled. “Makes what easier?” 

“This.” Simon says before pressing his lips against Raphael’s. The older vampire makes a noise of surprise at the motion, but soon gets comfortable in the kiss. It’s gentle and sweet and full of love. And way too short.

“That was nice. I hope you don’t want to kill me, but I wouldn’t mind that be the last thing I do before I die.” Simon smiles and Raphael rolls his eyes.

“I guess it was kind of nice.” Raphael admits with a shrug. Before Simon can protest, he’s shut up with another kiss.

Simon can’t help but feel elation from the fact that Raphael doesn’t hate him anymore. Or maybe he never has. Sure, they still have to talk through things and Simon needs to work on his relationship with Clary, but right now? Right now, Simon Lewis is kissing a beautiful man in Central Park and he can’t be troubled to focus on anything besides the fact that Raphael’s here and he’s with him.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Eres tan estúpido como eres hermoso_ : you are as stupid as you are beautiful
> 
> send me prompts on [tumblr](https://verysapphic.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
